


Who thought it was a good idea?

by Parkerluck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkerluck/pseuds/Parkerluck
Summary: The real spidey  @officalspidermanWhat if teeth were soft?OrPeter open spiderman a twitter and it's literally the worst idea ever





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a brand new Peter centric twitter fic, because there aren't enough!

The real spidey @officalspiderman

Hey so I have twitter now

I love the Avengers @avengersfan3

Mmhmm another fake, or a real one?

Iron Man can kill me @avengersironmam

I wish it was real, but probably another fake

I love the Avengers @avengersfan3

Oof true

You know who I am @therealironman

Kid, who said you can have twitter???

Iron Man can kill me @avengersironmam

HOLY SHIT TONY STARK JUST REPLIED TO THIS ACCOUNT

I love the Avengers @avengersfan3

@avengersironmam Omg so it's real???

Iron Man can kill me @avengersironmam

I think so!!!

I love spidey @sydneylovesspidey

Omg he finally got an actual account??!

Tony StUwUark @tonymemetark

Are we all just going to ignore the fact that Tony basically just acted like spidey's father??

Iron Man can kill me @avengersironmam

@tonymemetark Omg you're right!

The real spidey @officalspiderman

@therealironman Ahaha sorry, forgot to tell you Mr.Stark

God of thunder @thorofthunder

Welcome to twitter, young spider!

The real spidey @officalspiderman

@thorofthunder thanks Thor!

\------------------------------

I love spidey @sydneylovesspidey

Spiderman just got twitter. This is the greatest day of my life.

\------------------------------

Tony StUwUark @tonymemetark

I have been waiting for 84 years.

  
\------------------------------

  
Some Avengers content @avengersgavemelife

Omg I can't believe spidey finally got twitter! I can't wait for the soft avengers content we'll (hopefully) get from him now!

  
\------------------------------

The daily bugle @thedailybugle

Queens very own super hero Spiderman finally made his official Twitter account today

  
\------------------------------

The real spidey @officalspiderman

Wow I only have twitter for one day and I already have 30k followers??? Thank you?!?

  
I love spidey @sydneylovesspidey

Congrats spidey! You deserve it!

  
The real spidey @officalspiderman

@sydneylovesspidey thank you, Sydney!

SPIDERMAN REPLIED TO ME @sydneylovesspidey

OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST REPLIED! I LOVE YOU!!!

  
You know who I am @therealironman

What?? Kid, how did you do that?

The real spidey @officalspiderman

Mmhmn I really don't know Mr.Stark. People just like me, I guess. Part of my charm

  
God of thunder @thorofthunder

Congratulations, man of spiders!

The real spidey @officalspiderman

Thank you, Thor!

Caw Caw motherfucker @blintcarton

What the hell, kid?! Oh, and congratulations

Deadly Assisan @blackwidow

Congratulations, малыш паук

The real spidey @officalspiderman

Thank you, мама паук!

Tony StUwUark @tonymemetark

Hold on. Spidey knows Russian?

SPIDERMAN REPLIED TO ME @sydneylovesspidey

HOLY SHIT

Some Avengers content @avengersgavemelife

GUYS I just googled it!!! It means baby spider and mama spider!!!

SPIDERMAN REPLIED TO ME @sydneylovesspidey

HOLY SHIT x2

\------------------------------

  
Natasha Romanoff love bot @blaccwiddoww

I'm just loving Nat's and spidey's friendship

\------------------------------

Some Avengers content @avengersgavemelife

I told yall spiderman on twitter will give us soft Avengers content!

\------------------------------

  
SI CEO @ppotts

I would like to welcome spiderman to twitter! Hope you'll have a good time here, love you spidey :)

The real spidey @officalspiderman

Thanks Ms.Potts! It means a lot, I love you too!

Tony StUwUark @tonymemetark

UwU

The real spidey @officalspiderman

@tonymemetark UwU

Tony StUwUark @tonymemetark

HOLY SHIT


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm posting two days in a raw and I'll probably post tomorrow too but it's only because I had the three first chapters prepared so don't expect too much from my lazy ass after (but I love yall and thanks for the support uwu)

The real spidey @officalspiderman

What if teeth were soft?

Hi I'm Karla @karlabitch

Why tf would teeth be soft?

The real spidey @officalspiderman

Idk but like,,, what if they were???

Hi I'm Karla @karlabitch

Then we wouldn't be able tO EAT??

The real spidey @officalspiderman

Mmhmm good point

\------------------------------

The real spidey @officalspiderman

You ever just think to yourself: god, why am I an idiot?

I love the Avengers @avengersfan3

Yes

Samantha lol @sssamantha123

Everyday

when we all fall asleep @avocadolanguage

Obviously

You know who I am @therealironman

No.

The real spidey @officalspiderman

...

Well fUCK OFF

Captain America @steveroggers

Language

Iron Man can kill me @avengersironmam

hold on,,,   
did captain america just said 'language'?

when we all fall asleep @avocadolanguage

hold on,,,   
did spiderman just told Tony Stark to fuck off?

Iron Man can kill me @avengersironmam

hOLY SHIT

when we all fall asleep @avocadolanguage

And we thought he was pure smh

  
\------------------------------

I love the Avengers @avengersfan3

ok but spiderman telling Tony fucking Stark to fuck off actually got me laughing so badly

\------------------------------

SPIDERMAN REPLIED TO ME @sydneylovesspidey

Ahhhhhh we love spidey being this iconic

\------------------------------

Some Avengers content @avengersgavemelife

Wow, im loving the Tony and spidey energy, feeling like they kinda besties irl

\------------------------------

uwu spidey @avengersfriendshipsuwu

UwU spidey and tony friendship uwu cuties im crying

\------------------------------

The real spidey @officalspiderman

Ok but like,,, for that one (1) person in my comments  
i swear i aM PURE

SPIDERMAN REPLIED TO ME @sydneylovesspidey

@avocadolanguage I think he's talking about u

when we all fall asleep @avocadolanguage

Holy shit you're right

\------------------------------

when we all fall asleep @avocadolanguage

HOLY SHIT SPIDEY TWITTED ABOUT ME

when we all fall asleep @avocadolanguage

also, I'm sorry spidey, I know you're pure, I was just joking

The real spidey @officalspiderman

It's okay, I forgive you

  
when we all fall asleep @avocadolanguage

hOLY SHIT YOY ANSWERED

You know who I am @therealironman

Trust me, he's no pure

The real spidey @officalspiderman

Shut up old man

when we all fall asleep @avocadolanguage

holy shit.

\------------------------------

  
The daily bugle @thedailybugle

Braking news: spiderman and iron man hates eachother?!

\------------------------------

Everything about the Avengers @avengersnews

Iron Man and spiderman fight each other on twitter and secretly hate eachother?

\------------------------------

  
Staph @staphnieeavengg

Wait but what if iron man and spiderman really do secretly hate eachother

  
\------------------------------

I love the Avengers @avengersfan3

Holy shit I'll die if Tony and spidey really do hate eachother

\------------------------------

The real spidey @officalspiderman

GUYSSSSS it's ok, no need to worry. Mr.Stark and I definitely do not hate eachother and was just joking

I love the Avengers @avengersfan3

Thank god.

Samantha lol @sssamantha123

How did Thor had anything to do with that?

\------------------------------

You know who I am @therealironman

There's definitely no hate between Spidey and I

\------------------------------

Some Avengers content @avengersgavemelife

Gotta say, I'm glad Tony and spidey are in good terms

\------------------------------

The real spidey @officalspiderman

So that was an interesting second day on twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this story is going somewhere


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's the third chapter in three days but like,,, I had the first three chapters prepared before I posted the first one so pls don't expect too much from me now, school starting soon and I won't be able to post as much

Beter Barker @peterparkour

technically, I have a Spanish test today

My friends call me mj @mjones

Its 3 am, go to sleep

Beter Barker @peterparkour

Why are you awake now, thought?

My friends call me mj @mjones

reasons.

Beter Barker @peterparkour

...now I'm scared

My friends call me mj @mjones

As you should.

\------------------------------

Spidey news @newsaboutspidey

Its been a week since spidey joined twitter and I'm kinda bumped he didn't reveal his identity yet

I love the Avengers @avengersfan3

honestly, same. like, secret identity is sort of his thing but I lowkey thought he got twitter to tell us who he is

Natasha Romanoff love bot @blaccwiddoww

Lowkey same. like why did he even decided to open twitter now?

\------------------------------

The real spidey @officalspiderman

For everyone asking: I wanted to make a twitter account for a while just for fun and to talk to you guys (1/3)

The real spidey @officalspiderman

And then just decided to do it one day, just like that. Nothing special happened. (2/3)

The real spidey @officalspiderman

I did not made a twitter account to reveal my identity and I won't reveal it in the near future (3/3)

Spidey news @newsaboutspidey

Lowkey bumped, but I get it and it's cute that you made twitter only to talk to us

The real spidey @officalspiderman

Why, of course!

Spidey news @newsaboutspidey

Ksjfkgjd

\------------------------------

Spiderman love bot @Ashleyxo

Ok but spiderman making twitter just to talk to us is soft uwu

  
\------------------------------

  
You know who I am @therealironman

Spiderman will NOT reveal his identity if he wants to live.

The real spidey @officalspiderman

That's cruel Mr.Stark

You know who I am @therealironman

Whatever kid. Just don't reveal your identity if you don't want me to kil you, or Pepper to kill me

The real spidey @officalspiderman

Who said I don't want to get killed?

You know who I am @therealironman

Kid...

Some Avengers content @avengersgavemelife

This is gold.

\------------------------------

Some Avengers content @avengersgavemelife

The spidey and Tony interaction ksksks goals

\------------------------------

Spiderman love bot @Ashleyxo

Tony and spidey are soft uwu

\------------------------------

when we all fall asleep @avocadolanguage

Are we all ignoring the fact that Tony just acted like a fucking father to spidey?

Tony StUwUark @tonymemetark

shit ure rite

  
\------------------------------

Staph @staphnieeavengg

Wait but like, how old is spiderman? I mean Tony keep calling him kid and he calls him Mr.Stark and now this (gen z) joke about wanting to die??

I love the Avengers @avengersfan3

Holy shit, you're right. we never asked or got told how old is he!

Spidey news @newsaboutspidey

Omg you're right! This joke totally radiate gen z energy! And now when I think about it, all of their interactions does!

Karl @karlso

Holy you're such a detective

Staph @staphnieeavengg

Lol dat be my display name now

Detective Staph @staphnieeavengg

Done

Karl @karlso

Lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a storyline finally started


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started, that sucks  
(Please read the notes in the end)

Caw Caw motherfucker @blintcarton

I am everyone favourite avenger! Right??

The real spidey @officalspiderman

Not a chance. everyone knows IM the favourite!

Caw Caw motherfucker @blintcarton

How dare you child!

Deadly Assisan @blackwidow

He's right, Clint.

Caw Caw motherfucker @blintcarton

@blackwidow how dare you. betrayed by my own wife.

Deadly Assisan @blackwidow

@blintcarton sorry, darling

Clintasha owns my heart @myclintashafeels

Ksksks D A R L I N G

Clintasha owns my ASS @adorableclintasha

@myclintashafeels adorable

Clintasha owns my heart @myclintashafeels

@adorableclintasha IKR!!!

\------------------------------

You know who I am @therealironman hi

About the bird's newest tweet... I am everyone's favourite avenger, right?

Iron Man can kill me @avengersironmam

Absolutely!

Tony StUwUark @tonymemetark

How could you even ask that!

I love the Avengers @avengersfan3

Of course! (Well, you and Steve are both my favourites)

Natasha Romanoff love bot @blaccwiddoww

You're close second :)

Some Avengers content @avengersgavemelife

You and spidey both.

Staph @staphnieeavengg

Yeah, of course :)

I stan a (iron) man @tonyendmeplease

Definitely :) !

The real spidey @officalspiderman

Ummm...no.

Some Avengers content @avengersgavemelife

@officalspiderman sksjskjs

Tonyman (spider-man) @spideyxtony

@officalspiderman @therealironman la gasp

You know who I am @therealironman

@officalspiderman hey! Take that back, you little shit!

The real spidey @officalspiderman

@therealironman neverrrr

\------------------------------

Some Avengers content @avengersgavemelife

I will never get tired of spidey's and tony's twitter interactions.

\------------------------------

My darlings <3 @darlingclintasah

New clintasha account, for your service! (Plus, I love my darlings.)

Clintasha owns my ASS @adorableclintasha

Welcome, dear darling.

Clintasha owns my heart @myclintashafeels

We'll welcome you nicely!

\------------------------------

A curious being @helloworld

@officalspiderman who's your favourite avenger?

The real spidey @officalspiderman

Heyyy! Its ironman, of course! (:)

A curious being @helloworld

Omg, I can't believe you answered! And you literally just told him today that he wasn't???

The real spidey @officalspiderman

Well I was just joking, obviously! I love Mr.Stark and he know it!

You know who I am @therealironman

Of course I know it. I love you too kid.

My darlings <3 @darlingclintasah

Jsjsnjjknj

\------------------------------

Tonyman (spider-man) @spideyxtony

Tony is spidey's favourite avenger: confirmed!

\------------------------------

Some Avengers content @avengersgavemelife

They said I love you!!!

\------------------------------

Birdman @Falcon

But for real, I'm everyone's favourite avenger, right?

when we all fall asleep @avocadolanguage

Omg, it's actually a fight now

I love the Avengers @avengersfan3

Jjsjsnskskj

\------------------------------

Captain America @steveroggers

Just for the record, I think fighting about this is pretty stupid, but I'm pretty sure I'm people's favourite

when we all fall asleep @avocadolanguage

Ksksksks he joined it

Caw Caw motherfucker @blintcarton

Cap why

Don't call me James @sargentbarnes

Oh, you definitely are

You know who I am @therealironman

With that ass? Of course you are

Some Avengers content @avengersgavemelife

Oh my god, I'm DYING

Stony are in love @sticksandstonies

Ksksks my ship is sailing!

buck and cap @stuckyisreal

@sticksandstonies your ship?? Look at my ship!

\------------------------------

The real spidey @officalspiderman

But we all know I'm the favourite, right?

Spidey news @newsaboutspidey

Of course spidey!

Some Avengers content @avengersgavemelife

Yeahhh bby <3

You know who I am @therealironman

You are mine, kiddo

Some Avengers content @avengersgavemelife

@therealironman OH MY GODDD

\------------------------------

Tonyman (spider-man) @spideyxtony

Spidey is Tony's favourite avenger: confirmed!

\------------------------------

SPIDERMAN REPLIED TO ME @sydneylovesspidey

How can spidey not be your favourite?

Captain memearica @ilovesteeb

How can Steve not be your fave??

Right Right Right @fightingforrights

How come no one talks about Sam??

\------------------------------

SI CEO @ppotts

@blintcarton look wnat have you done.

Caw Caw motherfucker @blintcarton

Oops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I love clintasha  
(Btw, relationship aren't a big part of this fanfic so you can keep reading even if you don't ship them.)  
And would you rather stony or pepprony being canon here? Because I'm not sure which ship to do, I love both of those ships very much (if pepprony, so stucky will probably be canon, but not for sure)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAY ATTENTION last chapter I asked you guys what ship would you rather, but I wrote this chapter before the last one so don't expect either of the ships here ( sorry to disappoint) however, next chapter will probably include pepprony (my babies which I'll love forever)

Beter Barker @peterparkour

I got stabbed, I think I'm having my period

My friends call me mj @mjones

And why exactly do you think you're having your period?

Beter Barker @peterparkour

Well I'm bleeding

My friends call me mj @mjones

Yup. gotta be period. even tho, you know, you're a guy.

Beter Barker @peterparkour

First guy in the world with a period. Do you think you'll get money for that too, or only if you're a pregnant guy?

My friends call me mj @mjones

Sorry to disappoint, but probably only if you're pregnant

Beter Barker @peterparkour

Oh man

Fastest guy alive @Flashmob

Wtf parker

Guy in the chair @Nedward

You okay, Peter???

Beter Barker @peterparkour

Yeah, of course, but my vision is a bit blurry thought and I can't think completely straight, but I'll be fineee

You know who I am @therealironman

WHAT?! kid, where are you??

\------------------------------

The daily bugle @thedailybugle

Tony Stark's secret love child?

\------------------------------

Everything about the Avengers @avengersnews

Who's the mystery kid Tony Stark replied to on twitter after saying he got stabbed?

\------------------------------

The tea is hot @spillingtheTEA

So what we thinking: does stark have a kid?

Elinor @KQueenEl

We thinking Tony went wild having a kid that got stabbed lmao

  
\------------------------------

I love the Avengers @avengersfan3

Wait who is this kid everyone is talking about

Iron Man can kill me @avengersironmam

He twitted something about being stabbed and Tony fucking Stark replied to him

I love the Avengers @avengersfan3

WHAT?! God, I swear, I only left twitter for two days!

\------------------------------

Spidey news @newsaboutspidey

So??? Who do we think @peterparkour is???

Spiderman love bot @Ashleyxo

No idea. Just someone who knows Tony, I guess

Spidey news @newsaboutspidey

I mean, yeah, but like, how many kids would Tony Stark even know?? And why would he just care about random kid being stabbed??

Iron Man can kill me @avengersironmam

Ah yeah that's a pretty good point

Nicole Anthony love club @bigbrotherfan

I mean, he could be his son, but we have no idea how old even is he

uwu spidey @avengersfriendshipsuwu

@bigbrotherfan good point... I volunteer to stalk all of his social media accounts!

Spidey news @newsaboutspidey

@avengersfriendshipsuwu yesss thank you for volunteering! Please make sure to update twitter when you're done :)

Spying on parkour @avengersfriendshipsuwu

@newsaboutspidey don't worry, I'll update :)

\------------------------------

Natasha Romanoff love bot @blaccwiddoww

Am I the only one that want to know why the hell did this kid got stabbed??

We shall stan Natasha @QueennatashRomanoff

No, I definitely want to know, too. And his friend (??) @mjones just acted like it's a normal fucking thing

Natasha Romanoff love bot @blaccwiddoww

Ikr! I mean, I literally can not-

Nicole Anthony love club @bigbrotherfan

Same, like why is no one talking about this? The??kid??got??stabbed??

Iron Man can kill me @avengersironmam

I mean... It's weird, yeah, and we're all hoping he's ok but like,,, we want to know how he knows Tony lmao

Natasha Romanoff love bot @blaccwiddoww

@avengersironmam priorities

Iron Man can kill me @avengersironmam

@blaccwiddoww lmao (I am worried!!)

We shall stan Natasha @QueennatashRomanoff

@avengersironmam sure, jan

\------------------------------

Spidey news @newsaboutspidey

Don't worry yall, @avengersfriendshipsuwu is finding out stuff about @peterparkour for us

I love the Avengers @avengersfan3

@avengersfriendshipsuwu our lord and savior

Spying on parkour @avengersfriendshipsuwu

@avengersfan3 why thank you darling

Spidey news @newsaboutspidey

@avengersfriendshipsuwu how's it going to you by far?

Spying on parkour @avengersfriendshipsuwu

@newsaboutspidey found some stuff, gonna post soon

Spidey news @newsaboutspidey

@avengersfriendshipsuwu that's great!

\------------------------------

You know who I am @therealironman

The kid's okay.

Nicole Anthony love club @bigbrotherfan

But who is he??

Kat dunn should have won @suckerforrealityshows

But tell us who he isss

I love the Avengers @avengersfan3

We want to know stuff about himmm

Spidey news @newsaboutspidey

Does spidey know him???

Natasha Romanoff love bot @blaccwiddoww

Give. Us. Info.

SI CEO @ppotts

And thank god he is.

Spidey news @newsaboutspidey

^^ omg Pepper knows about him

  
\------------------------------

Spying on parkour @avengersfriendshipsuwu

As I promised: information about @peterprkour

Spying on parkour @avengersfriendshipsuwu

1\. His name is Peter Parker  
2\. He's 15 years old  
3\. He's friends with @Nedward & @mjones

Spying on parkour @avengersfriendshipsuwu

4\. He likes memes and vine  
5\. He really likes star wars  
6\. He's a nerd

parkour is hot @avengersfriendshipsuwu

7\. He.is.H O T.

Spidey news @newsaboutspidey

Ooo do tell, do tell

parkour is hot @avengersfriendshipsuwu

https://images.app.goo.gl/veTm9Mcv31Mk1rg66

Spidey news @newsaboutspidey

OH MY GOD

Spiderman love bot @Ashleyxo

I HAVE BEEN BLESSED

We shall stan Natasha @QueennatashRomanoff

HOW CAN ONE BE THIS HOT

\------------------------------

Spidey news @newsaboutspidey

Sooo due to new information (thank you again @avengersfriendshipsuwu) we now know Peter Parker is HOT

Spidey news @newsaboutspidey

And we also know he's 15 which match with Tony's wild past meaning he can be his son!!!

\------------------------------

The daily bugle @thedailybugle

Peter Parker: Tony Stark's child?

\------------------------------

SI CEO @ppotts

@therealironman will release information about @peterparkour tomorrow noon. Until then, I can assure you he's not his son.

\------------------------------

Beter Barker @peterparkour

Hey guys, I'm ok. Thanks to everyone that was worried about me.

Spiderman love bot @Ashleyxo

Welcome back to twitter, Peter!

Boys obsessed @hotguys

You're so fineee

Some Avengers content @avengersgavemelife

Glad you're ok <3

My friends call me mj @mjones

Welcome back to the living land, dork ( <3 )

Beter Barker @peterparkour

@mjones thanks mj <3

Elinor @KQueenEl

^^ a girlfriend?? :'(

  
Guy in the chair @Nedward

Ayeee glad you're ok!

Beter Barker @peterparkour

@Nedward thanks, Ned! Thought you should know by now it was just me being stupid lol

Guy in the chair @Nedward

Yeah, you'd thought I'd learned by now!

The tea is hot @spillingtheTEA

^^ what does that mean? What happened? SPILL

\------------------------------

Natasha Romanoff love bot @blaccwiddoww

TONY RELEASE INFORMATION ABOUT PETER IN AN HOUR

Spiderman love bot @Ashleyxo

Ahhhh I'm so excited!!!

White men whore @stanss1

Can't waittt

I love violentine @twdgame1

I need to knowww

Tony StUwUark @tonymemetark

I need to know how he knows Tony, since he's not his son

\------------------------------

You know who I am @therealironman

Peter Parker is my personal intern, not my son. He got stabbed because he's an idiot and he teased a burglar. He's fine now though

White men whore @stanss1

Your intern? But isn't he like, twelve?

Beter Barker @peterparkour

Hi! I'll let you know I'm 15!

White men whore @stanss1

OMG HE REPLIED

You know who I am @therealironman

@stanss1 Peter's a genius. His age doesn't matter, he impressed me therefore I made him my inetrn

Beter Barker @peterparkour

@therealironman awww thanks mr.stark!

You know who I am @therealironman

@peterparkour yeah, you welcome kid, just don't mention it

Violentine power @ishipthegays

Aww soft

Elinor @KQueenEl

No offense, but making him your intern just because he impressed you, isn't a bit too much?

Not war machine @Rhodes

@KQueenEl you know Tony, he's a bit too much about everything

Deadly Assisan @blackwidow

@Rhodes if this isn't true.

\------------------------------

Beter Barker @peterparkour

Holy shit guys, only three days ago I had about 300 followers and now I have 14k??? What the fuck?? Thank you???

You know who I am @therealironman

Cap doesn't like this kind of language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was extra long (and I really enjoyed writing it)  
I'm not really sure if I should do petermj here, because even tho I love them, this fanfic isn't ALL about ships, and I'm not sure I'll do them justice


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long??? I'm sorry??? also I wrote this back in january and thought I posted this and just found out I didn't. sooo pretend this is happening in january, and I'll post my valentine day chapter (that I forgot to finish before) later today. also, my first update of the decade! I'll update my other fics soon, I promise (probably 'avengers watch infinity wa'r first.)

The real spidey @officalspiderman

Happy new year & decade!

You know who I am @therealironman

Happy new year, kid

Spidey love bot only!!! @loveyouspidey

Happy decade, spidey!!!

Kat dunn should have won @suckerforrealityshows

Happy decadeeee

Natasha Romanoff love bot @blaccwiddoww

New decade, new spidey and nat convos?

Deadly Assisan @blackwidow

Happy new year, малыш паук

The real spidey @officalspiderman

thanks, мама паук! you too <3

Natasha Romanoff love bot @blaccwiddoww

^ called it

\------------------------------

Spidey love bot only!!! @loveyouspidey

Happy new year to spidey and spidey only

The real spidey @officalspiderman

hey!! tysm, but everyone deserves a happy new year <3

Spidey love bot only!!! (he replied!!!) @loveyouspidey

KJGAKPL yeah of course

Spidey news @newsaboutspidey

we love a nice king

  
\------------------------------

The real spidey @officalspiderman

So many amazing stuff happened over the past 10 years, can't believe the decade is over now

Iron Man can kill me @avengersironmam

I knowww

when we all fall asleep @avocadolanguage

yeah, like you getting twitter and the iconic queen Billie Eilish rising

The real spidey @officalspiderman

preach!!!

when we all fall asleep @avocadolanguage

spidey is a Billie stan, confirmed

\------------------------------

Beter Barker @peterparkour

happy new year!!!! thanks for making me famous 2019!!!

My friends call me mj @mjones

new year.

Beter Barker @peterparkour

@mjones very optimistic.

My friends call me mj @mjones

@peterparkour I know.

Some Avengers content @avengersgavemelife

happy new year <3

Karamel endgame @supermonel

2019 made you get stabbed.

Beter Barker @peterparkour

@supermonel which made me famous!

Karamel endgame @supermonel

@peterparkour ...that's a nice way of looking at things

My friends call me mj @mjones

@supermonel he learned that from me. (@peterparkour lowkey proud of u.)

Beter Barker @peterparkour

@mjones proud?? omg thanks!! will 2020 be the year- no, the decade! where mj is nice to me???

My friends call me mj @mjones

@peterparkour don't push it.

Beter Barker @peterparkour

@mjones yeah, I knew it was a mistake the minute I pressed send.

Guy in the chair @Nedward

happy new year!

\------------------------------

  
You know who I am @therealironman

Happy new year

  
The real spidey @officalspiderman

happy new year, mr. stark!

Beter Barker @peterparkour

happy new year, mr. stark :)

Spiderman stan first @spideyschild

^competing for his love

Tony StUwUark @tonymemetark

when the pr team makes you tweet so you'll look good to the public

Tony StUwUark @tonymemetark

he liked ljdbksyjsk

parkour is hot @avengersfriendshipsuwu

@tonymemetark peter rt I'M CRYING

\------------------------------

My friends call me mj @mjones

@peterparkour made me tweet something for the new year so happy new year ig

Beter Barker @peterparkour

yes mj!!! proud of you <3

My friends call me mj @mjones

@peterparkour yeah, whatever.

Guy in the chair @Nedward

@peterparkour I'm next to her, she's blushing.

Beter Barker @peterparkour

@mjones aww mj really? that's so sweet!

My friends call me mj @mjones

@peterparkour I'm not. shut up!

Beter Barker @peterparkour

@mjones it's ok. I lowkey blushed when you said you were proud of me, too

My friends call me mj @mjones

@peterparkour ....yeah, whatever

Spiderman love bot @Ashleyxo

uhhh who r u???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it, and sorry it took so long :)  
also yes, I couldn't help myself and there's an arrowverse fan account in this chapter... crisis broke me :(

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! The next chapters will be longer, and this will slowly have an actual story line


End file.
